


Hide and Summon

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fun, Gen, Hiding, Multi, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Shopping, Short, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Whilst shopping for clothes in a Target store with Delia, Lydia hides herself in a clothing rack and then decides to summon Betelgeuse.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 16





	Hide and Summon

Lydia giggled softly to herself as she hid in a circular clothing rack in the women’s clothing section at her local target. She spotted her stepmother over in the corner of the same section, calmly picking out some new clothes for herself and then it was off to the girl’s clothing section to pick out some brand new Black clothing for Lydia.

“Delia won’t expect to find me hiding in here of all things,” Lydia said quietly to herself. “Now...to summon Betelgeuse.”

She took a deep breath.

“Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

The demon appeared in the clothing rack right next to Lydia, almost pushing the teen out of the rack. Lydia, however, managed to regain herself and hid herself back into the clothing rack.

Betelgeuse turned his attention back over towards the teenager and gave out a super long sigh. “Where are we?” he asked her out of confusion.

“Inside a clothing rack in the middle of the women’s clothing section in a Target store,” replied Lydia with a clear smirk on her face.

Delia just happened to hear that, turning around in the nick of time.

“Wha...Lydia, get out of there.”

Lydia and Betelgeuse turned their heads at the slight sound of Delia’s voice and the teen let out a sigh.

“Yes, stepmother,” Lydia said as she climbed, followed by Betelgeuse, out of the clothing rack she’d decided to summon Betelgeuse in.

As they walked over to the girl’s clothing section to buy some brand new clothes for Lydia, Delia turned to her stepdaughter and let out a sigh.

“So,” she said. “The entire time I spent picking out some clothes for myself, you were hiding in one of the clothing racks in which you decided to go ahead and summon Betelgeuse for fun?”

Lydia gulped. “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” was Delia’s immediate reply.


End file.
